chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Driven
Driven 'is a young adult book released on October 9, 2019. Summary ''It's been three years since your heart was shattered into pieces and you're finally ready to move on —at least that's what you tell yourself. Until you meet Jake, and the idea of letting someone in becomes a reality. Are you ready for it? Chapters '''Chapter 1: New Beginnings Three years after the sudden death of your husband, you're ready to move on - at least you hope so. Chapter 2: Dream Team You discover there is no I in team, but there is a you and a Jake. Will your duo be doomed or a dream team? Chapter 3: Meet the Family It's a family affair when Jake's best friend, Oliver reveals Jake's true feelings about you. Chapter 4: Cold as Ice Jake's behavior leaves you questioning his feelings for you and yours for him, but when the two of you share secrets, he takes the first piece of your heart. Chapter 5: It's Kind of Twisted Jake wants to make it up to you, and you have an official first date. A birthday party and a game of twister, with Jake, your new Mister. How long can the happiness last? Chapter 6: Rejected and Reborn Jake makes one final attempt to push you away but he only succeeds in bringing you together. There's no going back now. Chapter 7: An Unpredictable Future When Jake reveals his secret, everything makes sense... and your future together threatens to topple before it begins, but you can face your fears together. Chapter 8: The Walls Fall Down Jake books a doctor's appointment, while you try to keep him occupied in search of his perfect date. His walls begin to crumble, and you're not sure how much longer yours can hold up. Chapter 9: The L Word Inspired by Jake, you take on your own fears. The two of you spend time with Jake's family, who love you... oh, and Jake does too. Chapter 10: Hauntings from the Past To keep Jake's mind off his doctor's appointment, your quest for his perfect date continues and just when you learn of hauntings from Jake's past, one comes back from your own. Chapter 11: To Small Victories and To Big One You faceoff with fear a second time and have a small victory, followed by a very big one... Chapter 12: Forced to Flourish A nightmare comes true and you are forced to conquer your demons once and for all and when you finally drown them, you finally break the surface. Author The original author of the story is Elle P.. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Elle P. is a 28-year-old design geek, neat freak, and daydreamer. Her job as a kitchen designer keeps her busy, but she always makes time to write. She loves the idea of creating a world for others to get lost in, a little break from the chaos of everyday life. She's super excited to keep exploring her newfound love of writing stories, and she sincerely hopes you enjoy reading Driven. Category:Books Category:Young Adult Category:Elle P.